walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosita Espinosa (Comic Series)
Rosita Espinosa is a civilian who has survived the mysterious undead apocalypse that has swept the planet. Introduction A relatively recent addition to the survivors, she remains one of the most mysterious characters to date. Rosita was first encountered by a hostile Andrea outside Hershel's Farm, alongside Sgt. Abraham Ford and Eugene Porter. After talking their way through hostilities, Abraham and Eugene introduced themselves and explained their active goal of reaching Washington D.C. to make contact with the U.S. government's military remnants. Unlike her companions, Rosita is introduced briskly; the exact extent of her contribution or personal reasons for travelling as a trio is largely unexplored. After her companions explained their mission, and Eugene emphasized his importance and intimate knowledge of the cause of the epidemic, Rosita stayed the night at Hershel's Farm. The trio subsequently joined up with Rick and his group of survivors after Abraham convinced the majority of them to travel with them for safety in numbers, and because of his lack of confidence in maintaining a stationary camp. The Road to Washington Rosita's personality and thoughts remained mostly to herself. Unlike her companions, she was relegated to a less active and important role. After Maggie Greene's attempted suicide, Rosita's importance to Abraham was exposed. The former was overwhelmed with emotional rage after Rick spoke back to him in response to his mistake in believing Maggie was already dead. Abraham nearly killed Rick in blind anger the next day; the fearful and furious Abraham was found behind their truck by Rosita. He confided in her that no-one had ever spoken to him as harshly as Rick. Rosita calmed Abraham down and offered her advice and physical comfort, before she kissed him and revealed a romantic relationship between the two. Rosita was seen scarcely during the group's road trip compared to the other survivors. She accompanied Abraham through the forest while looking for Andrea and exchanged conversation with Morgan and the others. On a quieter night she engaged in intimacy with Abraham in their truck. She acknowledged Eugene was outside watching them. Like the majority of the group, Rosita was pinned down in Gabriel's church by The Hunters and remained behind while Abraham and the other leaders took care of them. She was unharmed during the conflict and in the aftermath. Rosita was evidently upset during Dale's burial, crying in Abraham's arms. Alexandria Safe-Zone As with the rest of the survivors, Rosita successfully traveled and made it to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Douglas tells Rick, that he's decided to have Rosita work and train with the doctors to be a nurse. So far Rosita is more than overjoyed to be part of the community. She doesn't seem at all suspicious over Douglas or the others, although she did admit she didn't like the idea of having to be a nurse - mainly because she can be a bit squeamish at times. She's excited about getting a home just for herself and Abraham. She's seen alongside Abraham at the dinner party welcoming them to the community. Though she tries to encourage him to mingle with others. However Abraham soon tells her that he is afraid, that although its been only a few days inside, he already doesn't want to have to cross the other side of the wall. Both look at one another for a moment, she gives him a comforting embrace. Abraham has been cheating on her somewhat with Holly . Though it appears very discreet, Rosita confronted Abraham with her knowledge of the affair in Issue 85 . Its unknown how their relationship will be affected by this. It should be noted Abraham immediately went to her and hid with her to safety when a zombie horde attacked the Safe-Zone. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos Rosita and Abraham are seen hiding on their house past issues 82 to 84. Eventually, mostly inspired by Michonne and Rick's constantly fighting, Rosita and Abraham (among other citizens of the Safety Zone) get over their fears. And finally fight back, killing off the horde. Characteristics and Role Rosita has mostly been relegated to a background role in her time in the series. The few instances where she is featured has revealed parts of her personality. She is shown as a kind, gentle, and an understanding woman, engaged in a romantic relationship with Abraham, possibly due to their time on the road together. She is shown as capable of taking care of Abraham's emotional instabilities, yet has openly expressed disagreement when he speaks without care for the other survivor's problems. A rarity in the group, Rosita seems less psychologically scarred or emotionally unstable. It is unknown if this is due to being less exposed to the outside dangers thanks to Abraham or if she is a stronger individual than explored. Rosita's stronger emotional stability is mostly evident by her displays of empathy during the group's many horrific experiences, such as the heartbreaking incident with Billy and Ben. She is shown to keep her own side-arms when scouting the forest with Abraham, and may have some combat experience gained from her time in Abraham's company. Prominent Relationships Abraham Ford Being in a romantic relationship with Sgt. Abraham Ford, Rosita has provided emotional and sexual comfort for the largely unstable and sensitive survivor. These two broke up their relationship, when Rosita found out Abraham had been cheating her with Holly. Eugene Porter In Issue 86, Rosita breaks up with Abraham, and wants to move together with Eugene. Rosita reveals Eugene is her only friend. They two are seen talking often and Rosita liked to make some food with him. Trivia *Ford's group is currently only group which all members are alive. However, Robert Kirkman, in an interview with Newsarama, stated that 'no one is safe' and hinted that Rosita will especially be killed off at somepoint. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters